Perdiendo la Primavera
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Miura Haru cumple 16 años; su padre le regala una caja que ha pasado de generación en generación; en ella se encuentran ocho anillos con una extraña forma. Ella quiere a sus amigos; ama a Tsuna-san; pero busca un lugar al que pertenecer; busca amor.
1. Prólogo

_Konnichiwa!_

¿Qué les puedo decir? Tenía ganas de escribir un All86; y así salió.

Disfruten :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni KHR! ni FY me pertenecen; son copyright de sus respectivos autores.

**Prólogo**

Dieciséis primaveras; mismo número de estaciones anuales cumplidas en una efímera vida cargada de juventud.

Época en donde se conoce la alegría y el sufrir en aquello llamado "corazón"; que es palpable como órgano somático, pero que es etéreo ante el fluir inmenso de emociones en el sentir del amor.

Y tal es así; que no se cuentan los inviernos, veranos u otoños.

_¿La razón?_

La pasión, la amistad, el cariño y la bondad. Todo ello; y frutos de cualidades más; se encuentran en la primavera.

Sin embargo es tan constante; siempre ahí, cada año; ofreciéndote todo lo que tiene sin pedir nada a cambio; que simplemente no la aprecias.

_¿Por qué?_

Calor de verano; fuego ardiente que cala tu pasión y empareja a la juventud en hermosas fantasías y sueños de un amor veraniego.

_Le anhelas y disfrutas._

Nostalgia de otoño; el marchitar de una época joven que da pauta a otra cargada de madurez; y con ello, responsabilidad.

_Le aprecias por ser sabía._

Cruel invierno; que muestra en su blancura y frialdad los errores cometidos en las demás épocas; incrustándose en tu piel cada recuerdo; cada equivocación y cada acierto; pero dejándote en una reflexión tortuosa y hermosa a la vez; porque seguramente no cambiarías nada, por muy feroz que sea la soledad de este momento al partir.

_Le temes, por ser juez de vida._

Y finalmente;

Primavera de mi corazón; calidez mesurada al necesitar de aquel paisaje brillante que alegraba tu día; pasión juvenil que animaba hasta en la más cruenta prueba; amistad incondicional que reconciliaba los pecados de muerte con la vida; y apoyo incondicional de esa juventud enérgica que temías perder sin reconocer tu temor.

_Pero… No la veías; por estar ahí._

Siempre; velando por ti.

No supiste valorarle; por eso la perdiste.

Las estaciones siguen; pero se ha disipado el valor de reconciliarlas; pues ella más no está a tú lado, y no volverá jamás.

Creíste que siempre estaría ahí. Que jamás se alejaría; y cuando por fin la has perdido; no tienes puedes decir más que;

_Adiós mi primavera._


	2. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!

Gracias por su tiempo, y esperar siempre :D *besos*

_Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni FY ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son copyright de sus perspectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Cumpleaños<strong>

* * *

><p>Miura Haru; estudiante del Instituto Midori, buenas notas, alegre, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel cremosa, caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dirigiéndose a la escuela de su amor; Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

Un día más, y sería 3 de mayo. Un regocijo recorrió su ser al pensar en Tsuna-san decirle _"Agradezco este día, digno de festejar; pues es el día en que naciste"_. Los ojos cacao se llenaron de ilusión, mañana sería el mejor día de su vida, después de dos años de conocer al décimo capo.

Observó las puertas del Instituto Namimori, sonrió y corrió hacía ellas.

Entró a hurtadillas, pendiente de no encontrarse con el amargado y peligroso prefecto de la escuela.

—No son horas de visita, herbívora —siseó una voz. La chica chilló y echó a correr rumbo a la azotea sin mirar atrás.

Hibari frunció las cejas, y bajó sus tonfas. Ese espécimen herbario llamado mujer, no era digno oponente, además no la toleraba; era demasiado ruidosa. Luego se desquitaría con el capo de todos los herbívoros.

Miura soltó un respiro contenido. Hibari-san era demasiado aterrador. Luego sonrió, pero también amable y antisocial; al menos ayudó a Tsuna-san en el futuro. Algún día le daría algo en agradecimiento; eso es lo que una esposa mafiosa debería de hacer, atender a los subordinados del Jefe.

Soltó una risita, seguramente sí la oyera el prefecto, la mordería hasta la muerte.

Escuchó el timbre de la escuela, asomó su cabeza desde la rejilla de protección de la terraza y decidió bajar.

Divisó de lejos a Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan. Estaba por gritarles cuando escuchó una áspera voz decirle.

—Ni se te ocurra, mujer estúpida. Esta es una oportunidad de oro para que el décimo confiese sus sentimientos a la hermana del cabeza de césped —Gokudera tenía su siempre cejo fruncido. Miura procesó cada palabra, sin tener la oportunidad de siquiera soltar una expresión, apareció Yamamoto.

—No le hables así Gokudera. Haru es una chica, debes tratarla como tal —carcajeó se un poco. Miura mostró un leve sonrojo. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, tomó su mochila y dijo.

—No hables a la ligera, o se enamorará de ti. Idiota del béisbol.

Miura parpadeó, y sacó la lengua de forma infantil. Agregando en forma de broma, no estaba de humor para pelear.

—¿Y si me enamoro del brusco Gokudera-san? —. El rostro del aludido adquirió un tono carmín, y se trabo un poco antes de virarse al decirle a la joven.

—¡I-Idiota! —. Yamamoto parpadeó confundido, expresando.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que te gustaba Tsuna, ahora sé que es Gokudera —rió.

La castaña le miró de forma airada, pero era Yamamoto. No podía enfadarse con alguien tan bueno.

Suspiró.

—No estabas equivocado. Amo a Tsuna-san, pero… — _"reconozco que el ama a Kyoko-chan"._

—¿Te acompaño a casa? —ofreció se, la chica negó.

—Seguramente tienes otras cosas que hacer —caminó varios pasos, aspiró aire en un intento de olvidar su realidad, miró al beisbolista y sonrió.

—Tengo que irme. ¡Hasta luego! —. Y corrió, aún más fuerte que cuando Hibari-san le atemorizaba, aún más rápido que cuando se sentía en peligro, corría con todo su ser, sin querer pensar en que no tenía un lugar en el corazón de alguien.

Al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y quedó se dormida.

[***]

Al día siguiente.

Fue a clases, posteriormente a la escuela Namimori. No quería ir, no deseaba saber sí Tsuna tuvo suerte en su confesión, pero anhelaba verlo. Apretó la correa de su mochila, y se encaminó a la que parecía, su segunda institución.

Observó a todos lados. Nadie.

¡Bien! Era su oportunidad de entrar.

—Un paso más y te morderé hasta la muerte —escuchó. Inmediatamente se quedó estática. No retrocedió, pero tampoco avanzó.

El prefecto la miró inquisidor.

—Eres molesta, ruidosa y excéntrica —soltó frívolo.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó, olvidando se temor, colocando las manos sobre su cintura, pero no encontró palabras para debatir lo dicho, así que guardo silencio.

Hibari ladeó una lacónica sonrisa.

—Interesante —. Sacó sus tonfas, estaba dispuesto a salir de su aburrimiento.

Al percibir las intenciones de Hibari, Miura colocó se en una pose defensiva.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamó, el mencionado rodó los ojos.

—Detrás de usted hay un oponente magnifico para Hibari-san —. Intentó engañar al prefecto, este la miró con mayor frialdad.

—Es Reborn-chan desu~ —. Inconsciente, Hibari se dio la media vuelta. Momento aprovechado por la joven para correr al salón de Tsuna-san.

Kyoya bostezó, y guardó sus tonfas. Definitivamente esa herbívora no merecía tanta atención. La dejaría ser.

[***]

Apenas y podía respirar debido a su carrera. Al llegar al salón de Tsuna, lo encontró deshabitado.

—¡Hahi!

Aún era hora de clases, ¿en dónde estaban?. Sintió que alguien rozo su hombro, y ladeó su rostro para mirar a la persona.

Yamamoto sonreía como siempre, en su traje de béisbol.

—¿Viniste a ver a Tsuna? —preguntó inocente, la chica asintió.

—Las clases terminaron antes, y salió en una cita con la hermana de Sasagawa-senpai —explicó serio, sabía que dañaría los sentimientos de Haru, pero mejor decirlo de una vez.

Miura abrió milimétricamente sus ojos, luego los medio cerró, forzó una sonrisa para poder hablar, pero la voz no salía de sus labios.

Asintió, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Yamamoto la contempló con tristeza, sentía empatía por aquella chica que siempre sonreía. Verla así, le hacía sentir incomodo.

Su mano se movió por inercia, y cuando estaba por tocar los cabellos femeninos en consuelo. Se escuchó una varonil voz que le detuvo.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! —El beisbolista entró al salón, en busca de su uniforme de diario.

—Siempre causando molestias a los demás, eres demasiado tonta, ahou-onna —. Soltaba las palabras como en una plática cotidiana con aquella mujer. Sinceramente, había ido a su departamento, pero al imaginarse a esa tonta mujer ir a la escuela para ser felicitada por su cumpleaños personalmente por el décimo, y no encontrar a nadie. Le picaba el pecho; así que decidió él ir a molestarla un rato y evadir la naciente relación del capo con la madonna de la escuela.

Haru no replicó palabra, ni emitió sonido. Únicamente silenciosas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a salir de forma constante.

El albino, harto de ser ignorado. Tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha, y la obligó a mirarle.

Ojos vacios, oscuros, y aún así; brillaban con intensidad debido al llanto.

Gokudera frunció las cejas culposo, mostrando arrepentimiento en sus ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, no pudo apartar su mirar ni su tacto.

Para cuando Takeshi salió, observó algo que le perturbó; un alma rota.

—¿Qué-

No concluyó, pues fue interrumpido.

—Las relaciones personales están prohibidas dentro de la institución —siseó sin apartar sus iris gris-azulado de la escena.

La castaña se soltó inerte del tacto, reverenció en silencio y empezó a caminar, pasando de largo, tanto a Gokudera como al prefecto.

—¡Oe! ¡Ahou-onna! —gritó, ella no se viró siquiera. El medio-italiano chistó la lengua, y corrió tras la chica.

—No se permite correr en el pasillo —sentenció Hibari, interponiéndose en el camino.

—¡Al diablo tu jodido reglamento! ¡Esa idiota está a punto de quebrarse! —. Comentó frustrado. El chico, después de contemplarlo un rato, quitó su pose de ataque y se fue, demasiado aburrido lidiar con herbívoros.

Observó por la ventana el patio de la entrada, una coleta castaña se alcanzaba a observar, seguida de una melena plateada y una oscura.

Soltó un minúsculo suspiro sin saberlo.

[***]

—¡Espera Gokudera! —intentaba detenerle el beisbolista. Después de ser varias veces ignorado, se mostró serio, e interpuso se entre la huída de la chica y su amigo.

—¿Qué carajos quieres? —bufó.

—Es mejor dejarla sola, necesita tiempo —expresó su opinión.

—¡Já! ¿tiempo? —burló se, dejando a un confundido Yamamoto —. Hoy es su cumpleaños, la única fecha que atesora después del cumpleaños del décimo. Esa es una mujer estúpida, irritable, molesta, pero siempre ha estado para el décimo, y —pasó saliva antes de expresarse —como Reborn-san dice, Miura Haru es familia.

Yamamoto dejó ir a Gokudera, él no podía contra eso. Él no la conocía de esa forma, sonrió. Curiosamente, empezó a llover.

* * *

><p>He decidido actualizar esta historia de forma constante, pero con capítulos cortos. Todo depende de mí precaria imaginación, y disculpen sí luego los acostumbro a capítulos largos.<p>

**Y agradezco de todo corazón a; **_Vicki27, Valeria, Naomi17Misora, Mary-chan, MikeXD7_

_Su apoyo es mi mayor motivación, gracias ;)_

_Espero la espera haya valido la pena. _

_Ja ne~!_


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Gracias por sus reviews. Hoy me propuse acabar este capítulo, y aquí está n_n

_Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni FY ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son copyright de sus perspectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Los anillos bermellón<strong>

* * *

><p>China; 16:30 horas.<p>

Un hombre de hebras entre azules, ojos violetas arribó algo jadeante a una casona que parecía abandonada. Cruzó por un pasillo tan oscuro, que con dificultad permitía ver el paso. El muchacho tenía varios golpes por todos lados, y su brazo lastimado significativamente, sangre escurría de este.

Observó lo que era un portón y lo abrió de golpe.

—Nos han traicionado —dijo a la persona que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio y una gran silla. La persona rodó sobre su eje, y comandó con la pose más elegante que pudo mostrar.

—Explícate —. Los ojos violetas del chico permanecían serios y algo opacos, empezó a relatar.

—Fui con la familia Chiang según lo acordado. Al principió nada parecía sospechoso.

_El chico saludo al Jefe de la otra familia con una reverencia. El maduro hombre de negras hebras sonrió sagaz._

—_Bien, como pactamos. Los Chiang brindarán apoyo a los __Nán Fāng Zhū Què a cambio de que sean nuestros asesinos personales —. El joven mordió su labio inferior, jamás había asesinado, no obstante, esta alianza era indispensable, pues su Familia, tanto mafiosa como sanguínea corrían un alto riesgo de muerte._

—_Aceptamos —pronunció bajo, arrastrando las palabras, casi obligado._

—_¡Jé! Es una lástima que estén al borde de la ruina sin un líder, es deplorable que tu noviecilla haya muerto sin poder estructurar tu familia. ¿No es así, Tamahome? —habló un hombre desde las sombras. El aludido apretó los puños, frunció las cejas._

—_Nakago — siseó el nombre japonés con veneno, él era el culpable de todo. De que perdiera a Miaka, la única chica que abrió su corazón y le mostro que en la vida había más que dinero. La única que tenía la capacidad de juntar a los siete miembros principales del Clan. Apenas la había conocido, pero entró a su corazón como nadie lo había hecho._

—_Asesínenlo, es mejor cortar la plaga de raíz —sentenció, dando la espalda. Tamahome por su parte, peleó contra sus oponentes de manera formidable a pesar de hallarse en desventaja. Al final fue herido gravemente._

_El señor Chiang carcajeó. _

—_No lo tomes a mal, pero…—barrió con la mirada al menor —me gusta estar con los ganadores._

_Tamahome tsk'queo, y apenas logró escapar._

—No quieren tener alianza con un clan débil, que ni siquiera cuanta con sus siete estrellas —terminó con un nudo al recordar a Miaka.

—Ella era nuestro pilar. Sin una luz que nos guíe, jamás podremos volver a ser una familia —habló ahora el peli-castaño solemne.

_Tamahome_

_Hotohori_

Cada quien, escuchó en recuerdo la voz de aquella chica que alguna vez decidieron amar.

—Necesitamos encontrar a alguien nuevo —habló después de un largo silencio la persona referida como Hotohori. Tamahome arrugó el cejo disconforme.

—Nadie la suplantará, Miaka esa única —se viró rumbo a la salida enfadado.

Azotó la puerta.

—Lo sé…—pronunció en un suspiró el castaño oscuro y ojos miel.

[***]

Japón; 17:30 horas.

La lluvia no cesaba.

Observaba cada gota caer fuerte desde su ventana.

—Nadie, Haru es nadie para los chicos desu~ —afirmó deprimida. Lo único que ella quería era ser aceptada, un simple 'felicidades' hubiese bastado, aunque fuese fingido.

Quería llorar, pero sus padres le esperaban en el comedor.

Se dio unas palmaditas en el rostro, intentando reaccionar.

—Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida desu~ —sus ojos chocolate mostraban determinación.

Sonrió, y bajo en su vestido blanco sin mangas, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y se amoldaba perfecto a su figura. Observó a sus progenitores recibirle alegres, y su mirada se lleno de calidez. Esta era su verdadera familia, su padre y su madre; sólo ellos dos.

Se abalanzó sobre ambos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede hija? —preguntó su madre alegre, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Gracias por traer a Haru al mundo desu~ —besó la mejilla de mamá, y de papá.

Ambos asintieron.

—La alegría es nuestra, por tenerte a ti —. Era feliz, no podía pedir más. No cuando, sus seres queridos estaban con ella.

La fiesta pasó entre ellos tres armoniosamente.

[***]

Yamamoto Takeshi, caminaba bajo su propio elemento. Igual que el albino del grupo, pero en rumbos opuestos.

—¡Compórtate! —escuchó, volteó y habló sereno, con una vaga sonrisa.

—Chiquillo —. Reborn le miró desde su estancia bajo la sombrilla de Leon.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —. El chico le observó confundido, Reborn casi suelta un suspiro.

—No entiendo, jeje —se rascó la nuca.

—Liberaste parte de tu atributo en toda la ciudad. Bastantes personas han parado a descansar porque se sentían cansadas —aclaró el pequeño. Yamamoto parpadeó.

—Pensaba que la lluvia había empezado sola.

—Generalmente es así. La única forma de que se manifieste de esta forma, significa que tus sentimientos hacía lo que te molesta en estos momentos es muy fuerte —. El pequeño sabía que molestaba al guardián, pero estaba consciente de que el chico aún no se daba cuenta.

—Lo que me molesta… —murmuró.

La imagen de Gokudera levantando la barbilla de Haru cruzó su mente, luego cuando este la persiguió. Negó en cabecear varias veces.

Se despidió del chiquillo y se fue alegre. Olvidaría esa extraña sensación.

[***]

Gokudera iba de un lado a otro, rondando como un león su presa. Lástima que su objetivo fuera la residencia Miura. Jamás había entrado, mucho menos visitado a la mujer tonta esa.

Recuerda estarla persiguiendo, y al imbécil de Yamamoto impedírselo; por su culpa no la alcanzo y esa mujer estúpida se metió a su casa sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

También pensó que podía hacerle señas cuando esta se asomó por la ventana, pero el muy idiota de él se escondió. Se maldecía mil veces por su actuar.

Estaba oscureciendo. Chistó la lengua.

Seguramente ya se hallaba mejor, lo supo en el momento que la vio a través de la ventana, sonreír y abrazar a sus padres.

Una mueca de satisfacción se poso en su rostro.

Esa mujer, seguramente ya se había recuperado. Era un tonto por preocuparse tanto. Miura Haru era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo acababa de comprobar.

Tranquilizado, decidió irse. No tenía por qué estar ahí.

[***]

En el instituto Namimori. Hibari daba la última ronda antes de irse a su casa. Pasó por el pasillo profanado por aquella herbívora y el sequito de Sawada. Únicamente les toleraba un poco por el bebé, pero sólo una minucia.

Pisó algo, lo supo cuando escuchó el sonido de una mica. Ladeó su pie para observar el objeto.

Una credencial de identificación. Seguramente algún herbívoro la había perdido. Bufó por tal estupidez. Mañana enviaría a Kusakabe a dar el objeto perdido a su dueño.

Recogió la identificación, y la volteó para ver a quién pertenecía.

_Instituto Midori._

_Miura Haru_

_15 años_

_Cumpleaños: 3 de mayo_

Elevó una ceja, dos días entes que el suyo; no que le importase en realidad.

Guardó la credencial en su bolsa de la chaqueta. Recordó la desagradable escena de la tarde, esa herbívora había corrido por los pasillos de su preciada Nami-Chu. Se detuvo.

Hoy era tres de mayo.

Recordó a Sawada Tsunayoshi salir de la mano con la hermana de Sasagawa.

Seguramente la herbívora no volvería después de enterarse de eso. El único motivo por el que siempre iba, era por el rey de los herbívoros.

Una molestia más. Definitivamente Kusakabe se perdería, no era bueno con las direcciones.

Tendría que llevar personalmente la identificación, después de todo, el era el líder disciplinario de una escuela, y su deber de poner el orden le obligaba a tal acción. _Mentira, _escuchó internamente. _Usualmente ya la hubieras tirado, _dijo su voz interna, la cual ignoro. Hubiera sido mejor hacerle caso.

[***]

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó con la vista iluminada al ver aquella caja de esquinas doradas y forrada en tela roja con bordados de un ave en oro. Su progenitor sonrió.

—Es una reliquia familiar. Ha pasado de generación en generación. Aunque hasta hoy siempre han sido varones, es tu turno de tenerla —. Entregó el objeto, que fue recibido por una curiosa muchacha.

—Gracias, otou-san —besó la mejilla de su padre.

—Mou~ Mamá se pondrá celosa —bromeó la señora. La chica le beso igualmente.

[***]

—¡Chichiri! —llamó el castaño de hebras largas.

—¿Sí? —atendió el aludido de cabellos azules, delgado, con una cicatriz en el rostro que pasaba por la mitad de su nariz y su ojo izquierdo.

—Necesitamos encontrar a los demás para restaurar nuestro Clan a su estado original de hace más de medio siglo —. La mirada miel era firme.

—Para eso necesitamos que sea un heredero de sangre del Ave Bermellón y que tenga en su poder los anillos —. Aclaro, obviando lo imposible que era.

—Sé que es casi imposible, pero si no le encontramos, todos nos hundiremos —dijo abatido.

—¿Olvidarás a Miaka? —cuestionó el hombre algo mayor que el castaño. Hotohori le miró serio.

—No, ella es la única para nosotros, pero necesitamos encontrar a los demás y para ellos tendremos que encontrar un pilar sustituto —. Manifestó indiferente.

Chichiri ladeó su rostro en negativa.

—No puedes usar a una persona, cada individuo siente y piensa. ¿Le botarás si deja de ser necesario o necesaria? —. El más joven calló, y pasó saliva. Sabía que utilizar a los demás por lo que son o tienen no le hacía diferente de las personas que siempre odio por utilizarle, pero era lo que tenía que hacer en estos momentos.

—Sí es preciso. No dudaré en cortar todo lazo con ese sujeto —aseveró.

—Entiendo, consultaré los astros —. Y sin decir más, desapareció.

[***]

Examinaba la cajita por todos lados. Era muy bonita, hace rato que habían dejado la festividad y se fueron a dormir.

—_¿No lo va a abrir? —preguntó su mamá. El señor Miura sonrió nervioso._

—_Verás, nadie, desde que la tenemos, ha podido abrirla, pero es linda ¿no? —explicó. La señora le recriminó que era un regalo inservible sí no tenía utilidad, pero al ver el rostro de su hija, encogió los hombres y rió. _

—¿Así que no se puede abrir desu~? —. Miraba el objetó, no tenía ningún candado, era inexplicable que no se abriera, a menos que fuera un rectángulo de madera y no una caja. Ahora que la veía bien, se veía muy bien detallada y simétrica. Sin lugar para una llave ni cerradura.

La examinó más, observando el ave en el centro grabada.

Algo brillaba más, lo tocó y sintió el frio de algo metálico.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó. Intentó despegar el metal de los hilos dorados, estaban muy apretados. Y cuando finalmente tuvo éxito, la caja botó el ala del ave como una agarradera.

—¡Misterious desu~!

[***]

Se encontraba en la tumba de los ancestros. Meditando y observando las estrellas.

_El remplazo de Miaka. _

Nadie podía ser tan buena como aquella chiquilla bondadosa.

Pidió encontrar a una persona que tuviera la capacidad de encontrar los anillos perdidos.

Chichiri cerró sus ojos, en busca de una visión que le diera la respuesta. Las estrellas empezaron a brillar en el sector de la constelación del sur.

Seis hombres detuvieron su andar para contemplar el cielo. Brillaba, el cielo de_ Nán Fāng Zhū Què_ brillaba nuevamente.

Hotohori veía desde la ventana aquel resplandor en su constelación.

Tamahome contemplo el celeste, hace tanto que no veía tan hermosa noche.

Y otros cuatro individuos de diversas estaturas y complexiones pensaban en algo.

El heredero de _Nán Fāng Zhū Què _finalmente apareció.

[***]

Tomó el ala, y empezó a abrir la caja. Empezó a brillar y emanar una luz entre oro y rojo.

Se deslumbró un momento, sintió que una energía entraba a su cuerpo. Empezó a ver borroso, desmayó se sobre su cama.

[***]

El prefecto andaba estoico a la casa de aquella herbaria mujer. Algo le molestaba, definitivamente le hubiera dicho a Kusakabe que entregara la Identificación.

A una cuadra de la dirección señalada, sintió una fuerte aura.

Sonrió de lado, seguramente una buena pelea le esperaba, corrió y… Nada, ni un alma.

Elevó una ceja, él no se equivocaba. La energía era inconstante, pero ahí estaba, debilitándose rápidamente, como escondiéndose.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde sentía que provenía. Olvido a que había ido, y guardando la credencial en su chaqueta, observo una ventana en una de las tantas casas del vecindario.

No dejaría que se escapará su batalla.

Dio un salto, quedando sostenido por el tejado, y con posibilidad de abrir la ventana, así lo hizo. Entrando como un ladrón. Estaba oscuro, encogió los ojos en pro de adaptarse a la poca luz.

No había enemigo alguno. Únicamente estaba la herbívora de la credencial. Todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba por irse, pero la energía no desaparecía. Observó detalladamente a la mujer, ella era la fuente. Se acercó un poco, noto las mejillas rojas de esta y el sudor de su frente.

Había algo raro ahí.

Observó una caja extraña con el símbolo de un ave, la mujer no soltaba el objeto aún en esa condición.

Por alguna razón le recordaba a la caja de los anillos Vongola, pero en un estilo más oriental.

No podían ser anillos, se supone no había más.

La ventana estaba abierta, podía irse en cualquier momento. Se preparo para salir, y en un instante, se sintió abrumado por un poder no antes sentido. Su cuerpo le pesaba y lo sentía caliente, como sí le estuvieran incinerando. La habitación estaba muy calurosa, quemaba dolorosamente.

¿Acaso la mujer sentía eso también? ¿Por eso estaba roja?

Tenía que salir de allí.

Se asfixiaba, sentía sus órganos a punto de calcinarse.

La mujer empezó a emanar una luz bermellón intensa. El cuarto empezó a iluminarse, y después de lo que pareció una explosión, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Estaba confundido, pasó una mirada por el cuarto, y la mujer. Ella se veía aún con fiebre.

¿Debería de decirle al bebé? ¿Confrontarla directamente y hacerse de una buena pelea?

Por el momento se retiraría. Al parecer esa mujer estaba sufriendo, y el no era bueno para ayudar. Aunque la observó por largos segundos antes de irse inquieto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews a; <em>Valeria<em>**_ (gracias por las canciones, la mayoria me gustó n_n, a unas no les entendí u_u gomen!), **Vicki27** (espero este capítulo haya sido emocionante ;D), **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** (Gracias, espero te haya gustado n_n), **Pactli** (Gracias :D Espero te haya gustado nel momento 1886, y de Gokudera XD), **MikeXD7** (Gracias :D), **Mary-chan** (Espero haberte dejado más anonadada con este capítulo ;) y la forma de ser de los chicos n_n)._

_Espero les haya gustado ;D_

_Ja ne~!_

Pd: Perdónenme, en especial Miaka-chan y sus fans. No tengo nada contra ella, sólo que era necesario para la historia.

Gomen ne~! Miaka-chan T-T


	4. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa!

Gracias, esta vez me apresuré, y tarán!

_Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni FY ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son copyright de sus perspectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Herencia<strong>

* * *

><p>Se escuchó un quejido. Sentía su cuerpo arder, le dolía hasta la piel. El aire que expulsaba, era muy caluroso.<p>

_Una pequeña como tú, ¿podrá heredar mi voluntad?_

Escuchaba una masculina voz.

_"¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres…?"_

Pensó la menor, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos aún cerrados mostraban que estaba sufriendo.

_Yo soy…_

En un instante, se desmayo.

Tocaron la habitación varias veces.

—Voy a entrar —avisó la animosa voz de su madre. Al abrir, se acercó a su hija preocupada. Llamando a gritos por su esposo.

—Haru ¿qué tienes? —tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo.

—¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¡Haru esta hirviendo en fiebre! —exclamó sumamente preocupada.

El señor Miura entro corriendo a la habitación, con las llaves del auto en mano. Cargó a su hija con cuidado, y la llevó al hospital.

[***]

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el castaño de hebras largas. El de azules cabellos asintió.

—Se encuentra en Japón, el heredero de _Nán Fāng Zhū Què _se halla en un lugar de Japón, según los astros, es en esta ciudad —. Señaló con su dedo índice la región.

_Namimori._

—Bien. Dile a Tamahome que vaya al refugio por sus hermanos. Iremos a esa ciudad tan pronto como llegue con su familia.

—Entendido —se retiró. El otro joven miró el cielo desde la ventana.

_Finalmente, todos serán reunidos y derrotaremos a esos que han acabado lentamente con nosotros, con nuestras familias, y nuestros hogares._

[***]

—¡Ve con cuidado! —se despidió de su hijo con una sonrisa como todos los días. El chico le sonrió, y se despidió radiante.

_'¡Wa! Kyoko-chan es finalmente…'_

—Felicidades por tu novia. Dame-Tsuna —escuchó la voz de su tutor, y sintió como este se colocaba encima de su cabeza.

—¡Reborn! —exclamo completamente rojo, pero feliz. Era verdad, desde ayer, Kyoko-chan era su novia. Sentía su corazón palpitar, y su cuerpo entero lleno de energía y felicidad.

—No te alegres tanto, Tsuna —ordenó serio. El aludido, confundido preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? —_'Hiiii! Seguramente me va a entrenar nuevamente y me alejará de Kyoko-chan' _Lloraba internamente. Reborn sonrió de medio lado, su discípulo seguía siendo el mismo después de todo.

—No es eso —. Adquirió un tono y mirada serios, saltó frente al chico y dijo —. ¿Cómo le vas a decir a Haru que estás saliendo con Kyoko?

Todo quedó quieto, hasta el viento mismo parecía haberse detenido. Tsunayoshi mostró una mirada contrariada.

_´Haru…'_

—P-puedo ocultarlo un tiempo y…—intentaba decir, no sabía cómo enfrentar a la chica.

—Eso no es bueno. Miura Haru ha estado siempre apoyándote. Si no era con fuerza física, siempre intentó dar lo mejor de sí, aunque muchas veces fallase —terminó por decir el arcobaleno. La mirada de Tsunayoshi se desvió un momento.

—Entiendo, se lo diré hoy personalmente —decidió con firmeza. Reborn ocultó su mirar bajo su sombrero. A esa chiquilla se le partiría el corazón.

—¡Bueno días, Décimo! —escucharon la voz de Gokudera, el Vongola pronunció su nombre en reconocimiento. Inmediatamente se escuchó otro saludar.

—¡Osu! ¡Tsuna! —. El samurái sonrió.

—Buenos días. Yamamoto.

El camino a la escuela fue ameno. Por el mismo, el futuro capo encontró a su amada, y enrojecido la saludo. Sasagawa le sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Finalmente el décimo a cumplido su sueño! —apretó los puños Gokudera, y empezó a llorar de alegría.

La imagen de Miura llorando silenciosamente le dejo paralizado, y frunció las cejas.

—Tsk.

—¿Sucede algo Gokudera-kun? —preguntó Tsuna. El albino sonrió y negó

Cuando los tres estaban por entrar a la escuela. Yamoto se detuvó, tomando del hombro al medio-italiano.

—¿Qué carajos quieres? ¡Idiota del beisbol! —. El moreno con rostro serio, preguntó ladeando el rostro.

—H-Haru… ¿estaba bien? —. No sabía por qué, pero no podía levantar la vista y sonreír al momento de preguntar. Gokudera chistó y bufando respondió.

—Ah, esa idiota se encuentra perfectamente. Incluso tuvo una fiesta sin invitar al décimo. Mira que ser tan desconsiderada —Era verdad, Miura sonreía el día anterior, seguramente estaba completamente recuperada. Gokudera mostró una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad. Yamamoto respiró profundamente. Entonces Haru estaba bien, eso era bueno. Finalmente se sintió animado.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a sus clases. Tranquilos por saber que la chica alegre de siempre se recuperaba con rapidez, después de todo. Miura Haru era la alegría en persona, su sonrisa era casi imborrable.

[***]

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaba la madre de la muchacha, completamente preocupada.

El médico negó.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible para bajar su temperatura, sin embargo, sigue elevándose. Nos sorprende que siga con vida después de tantas horas con tal fiebre. Todo queda en que se estabilice de manera natural y su cuerpo lo soporte —. Salió de la habitación. La señora Miura empezó a sollozar y su esposo la abrazo, intentando darle consuelo.

[***]

El prefecto de Namimori caminaba por el pasillo de los segundos años. Escuchó bastante ruido, era de chicos que lloraban su decepción por que la hermana de Sasagawa tenía novio. Otros eran de vitoreó hacía el herbívoro mayor.

Demasiado ruidosos. Les mordería hasta la muerte.

Dio otros pasos, cuando escuchó algo caer de su chaqueta. Desde lo alto observó el objeto descender lentamente, hasta quedar en el piso.

La fotografía de aquella mujer se mostraba en el carné.

_Esa herbívora no ha venido el día de hoy._

Era verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre desde su viaje al futuro. Él, por alguna extraña razón se la encontraba, siempre la intentaba detener de irrumpir en su territorio, y al final, siempre la dejaba pasar e ir a ver al herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, y una mujer no entraba en esos asuntos.

La imagen de ella sufriendo por aquella fiebre, llegó a su mente como un flash.

No le importaba.

Camino en dirección opuesta a la que destinaba en un principio, cerró sus ojos de manera pesada; frustrado.

Regreso sus pasos y recogió la credencial.

Al terminar de cuidar de su hermosa Namimori. Iría a entregar la identificación. No porque estuviera preocupado, sino porque quería saber que era esa extraña fuerza que sintió la noche anterior, sólo era eso.

[***]

_Brilla, todo es brillante. Tanto, que deslumbra._

_La luz empieza a cambiar, el blanco radiante se torna carmesí._

_¿Sangre?_

_No._

_No es sangre, sólo hay, una hermosa luz escarlata, digna de un rubí._

_Siento calor, tanto que duele respirar. Siento que algo quema mi pecho por dentro. Parece que mis órganos son hervidos por dentro. Entre más respiro, más dolor recorre mi cuerpo._

_¿Una voz…?_

_Escucho un lejano susurro. Mi cuerpo duele tanto, que empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, apretandolos._

_Ahí está otra vez; aquel calor calcinante._

_Llevo mis manos a la garganta, como si así pudiera aminorar aquel ardor, preguntó cortadamente debido al sufrimiento._

_—¿Quién…eres? —. Es insoportable, siento desmayar. No tengo fuerzas, soy débil. Empiezo a soltar unas lágrimas, pero estas se evaporaron antes de abandonar mis ojos._

_—Mujer. ¿Heredarás mi voluntad? —pregunta una gruesa voz en la lejanía._

_—¿Qué… quieres? ¿Cu-cuál… es tu voluntad? —. Es inútil, ya no puedo soportar más. Prefiero morir en un instante que pasar esta agonía. No soy fuerte, no puedo con algo así. Quiero llorar._

_La voz se detuvo, ni siquiera me responde. ¡Ah! Gritó internamente, pues no sale vocablo alguno de mis labios. Siento que empiezo a destrozarme por dentro, ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo! ¡quiero desaparecer y estar en paz!_

_—Haru, Haru… —escucho mí nombre, es la voz de mi madre. ¿Está llorando? ¿Es mi culpa?._

_Todo empieza a nublarse._

_Me pregunto, ¿Tsuna-san… lloraría por mí? ¿Alguien, a parte de mis padres… lloraría por mí? ¿Significo algo para alguien en este mundo?_

_¡Ah! Mi cuerpo se ha entumecido, ya no lo siento. No siento nada, ¿eso es bueno?_

_—Entrégate a la desesperación y se consumida por mi voluntad —escucho nuevamente aquella voz. De amable, empieza a tornarse siniestra._

_Tengo miedo. Quiero gritar, pedir ayuda. Pero nadie vendrá, lo sé._

_¿Estaría bien si me doy por vencida? No hago falta, así que… puedo descansar ¿verdad?_

_El mundo seguiría girando sin mí._

_"Puedes… hacer lo que quieras"; quiero decir a la voz del ente que me habla, pero no puedo. No cuando dejo a mis padres llorando, ellos han estado para mí, no puedo abandonarlos así. No aún, no ahora._

_Alejo mis manos de mi garganta, aprieto mis puños, y forzó mis ojos a abrirse. Soy débil, no tengo un lugar a donde ir, sólo mi hogar, pero eso… es más que maravilloso._

_Tengo una vida, y debo protegerla. No por mí, sino por las personas que me rodean._

_Aunque no sea útil, sé que tengo una razón para vivir, y la descubriré con el día a día._

_Reúno fuerzas de donde no tengo, y obligándome a decir algo; grito._

_—¡Heredaré tu voluntad! ¡Cumpliré con cada meta que me pongas y cada problema que enfrente! Así que déjame libre, ¡déjame ser Haru! —. Veo borroso, alcanzo a percibir una silueta. Es hermoso, parece un ave resplandeciente. ¿Puedo descansar ahora?_

_Cierro mis ojos, no sé lo que vaya a pasar conmigo, pero espero que haya un rayo de esperanza. Escucho un suave murmuro, y percibo un cálido abrazo._

_—Te acepto, desde hoy eres mía._

[***]

Jugaban en la hora de deportes. Gokudera ahuyentaba a cualquiera que se acercase al décimo, Yamamoto soltaba una risa de vez en cuando. Kyoko animaba desde lejos a los muchachos. Las chicas tenían hora libre por no haber una actividad para ellas.

La pelota de baloncesto fue pasada a Tsunayoshi, este intentaba atraparlo, cuando sintió un mal presentimiento. Se detuvo en seco, sólo escuchó el grito de Gokudera al llamarle, y observo a todos ir a verle, preguntando si estaba bien. Sacudió su cabeza, el golpe no había sido fuerte. Aceptó la mano del albino y se levantó. Observó a una preocupada Kyoko-chan y le sonrió.

Todo estaba bien, pero entonces… que era ese mal presentimiento.

[***]

—¿Kyo-san? —preguntó Kusakabe, le había estado dando el reporte de que todo estaba bajo control, pero el prefecto no emitía señal alguna de escuchar.

Repentinamente el líder del comité disciplinario le miró filosamente, Kusakabe se tensó.

—Namimori, cuida de ella. Tengo que ir y averiguar algo —. Abrió la ventana, y saltó desde aquel piso donde estaba, aterrizando perfectamente.

Había algo que le inquietaba, tenía que enfrentar a esa mujer o no estaría satisfecho. Siempre era necesario un buen oponente.

[***]

La señora Miura, esperaba fuera de la habitación. El médico salió, se quito su cubre-bocas y tranquilo mencionó.

—Su hija está completamente estable —. Los señores mostraron la alegría de la noticia en sus rostros —. Por el momento duerme y descansa. En unas horas, despertará, pueden pasar a verla.

—Gracias, gracias —. La mujer no sabía cómo expresar la gratitud que sentía en estos momentos, su hija estaba sana y salva. El señor Miura sentía lo mismo que su esposa.

[***]

_Pasajeros de China con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta siete._

El ruido de los aviones estaba presente en todo el lugar.

—Espero que sea un hermoso lugar, tanto como me dijiste que era antes de partir de este mundo —. El hombre tomó su maleta con una mano, y abrazó a sí una vasija.

En otro lado del aeropuerto.

—Espero que mis estudios progresen significativamente en la universidad de Tokio —dijo un pequeño con boleto de avión en mano.

A la entrada del mismo lugar. Unos hombres de traje oscuro despedían a su amigo, casi hermano.

—No llames la atención, y no ofendas a cada mujer que veas ni las odies sin conocerlas.

—¡Jefe! —gritó uno de aquellos hombres al que era despedido. Un joven de cabellos anaranjados, casi rojizos.

—Cuando el problema se haya calmado, te llamaremos de regreso —. Aclaró su amigo. El otro sonrió, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y se perdió en la multitud.

_Repito, pasajeros con destino a Japón, vuelo 2387, ir a la puerta siete._

—Sólo vas a ver cómo están las empresas teatrales en Japón, regresa tan pronto sea posible —confirmó una chica de negros cabellos.

—Sí, no me meteré en problemas, después de todo soy Nuriko. El mejor crítico de teatro y representante del Kabuki en China.

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón, vuelo 2387, ir a la puerta siete._

—Tenemos que encontrarle a toda costa. Estamos dejando todo por una tenue esperanza —afirmó Hotohori.

Chichiri asintió.

Tamahome sintió que alguien jalaba su pantalón, se agachó para ver a su hermano.

—No quiero irme, no quiero. No puedo dejar a papá y mamá, se sentirán solos —retenía las lágrimas. Tamahome apretó uno de sus puños, y con el otro tomó la mano de su hermano.

—No estarán solos, algún día regresaremos y visitaremos sus tumbas —. Sus hermanos corrieron a él, y este les abrazó como pudo. Debía de ser fuerte.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó el menor de todos. Los ojos violetas de Tamahome, llenos de tristeza pero firmes se cerraron para abrirlos después y forzando a sonreír, extendió su dedo meñique.

—Ah, es una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a;<strong>

**Naomi17Misora:** ¡Hola! (abrazo) He estado bien, algo aturdida, pero bien n_n gracias :D Sip, son celos, sólo que él aún no lo sabe XD. Si, Hibari suspiró, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle ;D Gracias, si, la Henkidama funciona :D me ha estado yendo mejor :D También te quiero, cuídate n_n

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Vicki-chan. Gracias :D Lamento lo de Miaka T-T de verdad gomen! Yo también espero que Hotohori y los demás cambién de opinión, pero tal vez sea algo díficil, no se puede competir hacía el amor que se tiene por una persona que se ha ido sin decir adios. Eso es lo que tuve en mente al momento de escribir esa parte, pero también tengo la solución (muajajaj!). Las preguntas se aclararán poco a poco (creo). Ok, cuidate, ja ne~!

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**: Gracias :D Espero este capí haya estado bien n_n y disculpa sacarlo en la tarde. Me costó algo escribirlo n/n

Ja ne~! ;D


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Ni KHR! ni FY me pertenecen; son copyright de sus respectivos autores._

Lamento la demora, en especial por haber dicho que lo subía hoy, pero se me hizo tarde y apenas a esta hora pude actualizar.

Gracias por su paciencia, y disfruten ;)

**Advertencia,**este capítulo y el que sigue puede ser confuso para algunos, hasta para mí lo fue al escribir. Pero espero sea de su agrado, sólo pongan atención a los nombres del día de hoy para que no se pierdan, ok? Gracias ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – El inicio del reloj parte I<strong>

* * *

><p>—Puede llevarse a su hija, sólo firme estos papeles —dijo el médico a los padres de la chica, quienes de inmediato realizaron el proceso de alta.<p>

Observaron a su hija y le sonrieron.

—Aquí está tu ropa, ve a cambiarte —pidió su mamá, la chica obedeció completamente recuperada.

[***]

Frunció las cejas mientras caminaba de regresó a su amada Namimori.

La herbívora no estaba en su casa, ni los padres de ésta. Su batalla había sido pospuesta, porque definitivamente la encontraría y averiguaría por qué ella tenía aquel desconocido poder, gruñó.

[***]

Tsuna caminaba a la casa de su amiga, estaba muy preocupado por su hiper-intuición. Yamamoto y Gokudera le acompañaban al igual que Kyoko-chan.

Los cuatro al llegar tocaron el timbre varias veces, pero no respondía nadie. Tsuna suspiró, al parecer ese día no podrían verla. Intentó relajarse, y se dio la vuelta a los chicos.

—Supongo que tendremos que venir mañana —sugirió, los otros asintieron.

—¿Crees que Haru-chan esté bien? —preguntó consternada Kyoko, el Vongola no supo responder. Yamamoto observó al albino y se acercó a preguntarle muy bajito.

—¿Ayer estaba bien, verdad? —el otro bufó una afirmación entre dientes.

Se alejaron de la puerta unos pasos, cuando vieron un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, parpadearon y se alegraron al ver bajar de éste a su castaña amiga. Kyoko corrió a abrazarla, Yamamoto soltó una risa junto a un suspiro, Tsuna se relajó, y Gokudera frunció las cejas.

—Mira que preocupar al décimo —masculló, pero sus labios sonrieron un poco.

Los señores Miura iban a decirle a los chicos que dejarán a su hija descansar, pero ella pidió discretamente hablar con ellos.

—¡Hahi! —Hipó al ver a todos, y sentir que su amiga la abrazaba —¿quieren pasar desu? —. El Vongola negó, y rió nervioso.

—Sólo venimos a ver sí estabas bien, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, así que… —La mirada de Haru se apagó un poco, pero asintió y sonrió.

—Haru entiende desu, nos vemos mañana —y se despidió de ellos.

Su madre le susurró.

—¿Por qué no quisiste decirles que estuviste en el hospital? —se encontraba confundida, su hija le sonrió.

—Porque Haru ya está bien desu, no hay razón para preocuparlos —. Gokudera, al igual que Yamamoto observaron de reojo a la chica entrar a su casa.

[***]

Soltó un largo bostezo, y se estiró.

—No fue tan largo el viaje, pero algo incomodo, para la próxima pediré primera clase —rió al decir eso un joven de hebras violetas y ojos un poco más claros de traje, aquel que representaba al Kabuki.

Los demás pasajeros salían por la misma puerta de aquel vuelo.

—Shoka, hemos llegado a tu tierra natal —murmuró el varón con la vasija aún en sus manos.

Mientras minutos después, bajaba un refunfuñado chico de traje oscuro.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjenme, no me agradan las mujeres! —gritó a las azafatas que le coquetearon por todo el trayecto, recogió su maleta y se fue molesto.

Unos niños bajaban bajo el cuidado de los tres adultos que les acompañaban.

—¡Mira Tamahome! ¡Japón! —decía con sus ojos iluminados la hermana menor del mencionado.

—Lo veo —sonrió con melancolía mientras pensaba en su amor perdido; _"Miaka, tú eras de aquí. Cuando te mudaste a China te encontraste conmigo, y me enamoré, sin saber que mis sentimientos te acarrearían pesar y muerte. Jamás te hubiera hecho parte de mi mundo, perdona"._ Apretó la mano de su hermanita, quería tener a alguien en quién apoyarse, pero sabía que él debía de ser el soporte de los demás.

—Aquí la encontraremos —afirmó Hotohori, aquel de hebras cafés largas, y ojos dorados, se viró al restante de hebras azules y ordenó —. Consulta los astros e infórmame cuando encuentres algo —. Chichiri asintió, pero dudó un poco, y preguntó —¿Cuándo la encuentres le dirás todo? —. Él castaño negó —. Sólo lo necesario.

Un niño salía del aeropuerto, miraba maravillado la ciudad. Consultó un mapa, y elevó una ceja.

—Esto no es Tokio, sino una región llamada Namimori —miró bien su mapa y se deprimió —. Gasté la beca que me dieron para el boleto de avión, necesito informar a la universidad para que envíen por mi y así llegar a la Todai —estaba desanimado, suspiró. Iría a un parque a dormir o a ver si alguien se apiadaba de él. Tomó su maleta y caminó.

[***]

Miura veía la cajita roja de bordados dorados con cuidado.

—¿Habrá sido imaginación de Haru por la fiebre desu? —se preguntaba sobre la voz que escuchó, pero negó.

—Seguramente fue verdad. Aunque fue algo extraño —y juntó las palmas de sus manos animada —¡Es misterioso! —. Tarareó una canción, y se fue a dar un buen baño. Mañana iría a la escuela, luego a la escuela Namimori, y continuaría su día a día.

[***]

Tenía pocos ánimos, pero se levantó después de desperezarse.

Se arregló, y cogió sus cosas. Corrió pues se la hacía tarde y no llegaría. Se topó contra algo, hipó, se levantó y se disculpó con la persona.

—Haru lo siente desu, no era mi intención —elevó la vista, se encontró con un chico de ojos rojizos y una melena anaranjada con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Hahi! —el muchacho mostró sus caninos.

—Tiene valor mujer, pero una disculpa no es suficiente —parecía molesto, le recordó a Gokudera-san e hipó nuevamente. Pero cuando éste se acercó amenazador, Miura uso su pesó como impulso y lo lanzó lejos.

—No era intención de Haru, y así no se trata a una dama desu —se sacudió las manos, el contrario le observó entre molesto e incrédulo.

—Por eso odio a las mujeres, aunque tú eres más violenta que las demás —farfulló, y se levantó para después sacudir sus ropas. Portaba un traje negro, pero con adornos azules y rojos chinos.

—¡Hahi! ¿Es extranjero desu? —y se disculpó —. No piense que en Namimori somos descorteses, es sólo que… Haru lo siente tanto desu —y sonrió.

—¡Le invito un café caliente por tratarlo mal desu! —exclamó, y corrió dejando al chico de 17 con la palabra en la boca, para cuando la muchacha regresó, le tendió una lata de cocoa caliente. El de ojos rojizos sintió la calidez y aceptó al ver la sonrisa de la chica, pero tenía las cejas encorvadas.

—Sólo porque es una disculpa lo acepto, no te creas mujer —y se alejó. Haru observó su reloj, hipó y echó a correr rumbo a su escuela.

Al llegar estaba cerrada, suspiró desanimada. El rector la reprendería por su tardanza, entró lentamente, con mucho cuidado, cerró los ojos para ser regañada pero nada.

—Miura-san, se salvó pues las clases fueron suspendidas —aclaró el profesor, ella se alegró, reverenció y se retiró.

Iría a la escuela de Tsuna-san.

Miró el cielo, azul, inmenso y hermoso. Respiró aire a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron, hoy sería mejor que ayer.

Caminó rumbo a Nami-Chuu

[***]

Caminaba por la banqueta cuando observó a un niño gritar un nombre extranjero y correr al intentar cruzar la calle, ella hipó al observar un auto correr sin detenerse.

—¡Cuidado desu! —gritó, saltando como en sus clases de gimnasia. Escuchó una masculina voz gritar; "—_¡Zhong-Rong!_—". Abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía un ligero golpe en su torso, pero nada serio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la desconocida voz, Haru dedujo que el extraño le preguntaba al menor, así que soltó con cuidado al niño y sonrió al mismo, diciendo sin ver al desconocido —Haru cree que él está bien desu —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas, y una expresión preocupada de aquel adolescente. Aquel muchacho portaba ropas semejantes a las de Fon-san pero de color azul marino.

El niño mantuvo su porte sin llorar, Haru al ver eso, sacudió los cabellos del menor, dedicándole un abrazo maternal. A ella le encantaban los niños, era su instinto materno. Palmeó suavemente la espalda del menor y murmuró "—Todo está bien desu—", fue ahí que el niño se permitió llorar un poco el susto.

Después de unos minutos, y de que Haru conociera a los demás niños –sin contar a los otros dos jóvenes –que acompañaban al muchacho extraño, decidió que era hora de irse.

—¡Ah! —Buscó algo en su maleta de la escuela, y sacó varios chocolates, entregándoselos a los cuatro niños que sonrieron —¡Es un regalo de Haru por ser tan valientes desu! —dijo ella, pero el pequeño que casi se accidenta frunció un poco las cejas.

—Fui yo el valiente —Haru rió un poco, y afirmó.

—Haru lo sabe, pero tus hermanos vinieron a ayudarte, eso también es valentía desu —. Reverenció al desconocido en un gesto de despedida y se marchó ignorando el dolor de su espalda.

—Es extraña —sonrió un poco el joven al verla alejarse, pero negó. _"Aunque no tan especial como tú lo eras"._

[***]

Se sentó algo cansada mientras le costaba un poco respirar y se tocaba la espalda.

Le dolía el golpe ligero que le dio el automóvil cuando ella cubrió al niño de ser lastimado.

—Necesito descansar un poco desu —luego recordó que acababa salir del hospital, se lamentó desanimada.

Observó a lo lejos un puesto de crepas, y recordó a Lambo pedir una siempre, rió y se levantó. Compraría unas, y antes de ir a ver a Tsuna-san, iría a ver a Lambo-chan.

—¡Dos crepas por favor!

[***]

Llevaba aquel postre en cada mano, seguramente le encantaría a Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan.

—Estarán tan felices desu—se dijo así.

Observó a un pequeño tiritar junto a una maleta cerca de una banca, se veía de unos doce años, Haru corrió hacía el pequeño.

—¿Estás bien? —lo observó, tenía cabellos cafés, y era un niño muy lindo.

El pequeño asintió, y se levantó. La chica parecía una buena persona, así que dijo.

—Vine becado a estudiar en la Todai, pero el vuelo que abordé fue erróneo y terminé en Namimori. ¿Podría ayudarme por favor? —pidió amable, era sorprendente. Ese niño era muy educado aún ante la apariencia de su edad.

—H-Hai desu —. Miura alcanzó a percibir que la mirada del pequeño iba al postre, se sentía mal por sus amigos, pero sonrió al decir.

—¿Quieres una desu? —el niño negó apenado.

—Es mucho para Haru, toma una por favor —. Y así lo hizo, la chica le dijo que podía quedarse en su casa unos días mientras se ponía en contacto con la Universidad, pero aún se le hacía sorprendente que aquel niño fuera un genio universitario cuando debía de estar en primaria por su edad.

Al terminar de comer las crepas, Haru preguntó.

—Haru es Haru desu, ¿y tú eres?

—Ou Doukon, pero puedes decirme _Chiriko_, es más fácil —. Ella asintió, ambos fueron a la casa de Miura, ella explicó a sus padres la situación, y se despidió después de aclarar que iba a visitar a sus amigos pues no tuvo clases ese día.

[***]

Estaba decidida, iría a ver a Tsuna-san. Ya casi terminaban las horas de clases para él, y quería estar ahí cuando saliera. Volvió a tocarse la espalda, y sintió una calidez, su dolor empezó a disminuir.

—¡Hahi! —se asombro, estaba por preguntar sí estaba curada cuando escuchó.

—_No te emociones, sólo anestesié el dolor. Debes de ir a que te sanen, la heredera de mi voluntad no puede quejarse por algo tan simple._

Y la voz se desvaneció. Haru tembló un poco, era extraño acostumbrarse a esa voz.

Continuó su camino, llegó a Namimori muy contenta. Vería a su amado Tsuna-san.

Piso territorio escolar de Namimori, espero escuchar la siseante voz de Hibari, pero no oyó nada. ¡Bien! El camino estaba libre.

Se dirigió al salón de Tsuna, y cuando la campana sonó, escuchó:

—Herbivora, has rotó una de las reglas en Namimori y traspasaste territorio, por eso serás mordida hasta la muerte —. En eso sonó la campana, el Vongola salió del aula, junto a su auto-proclamada mano derecha y el espadachín, así como de su –ahora –novia; Kyoko-chan.

La castaña se escondió tras el Vongola. Hibari elevó una ceja.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, apártate —ordenó, el aludido se negó con algo de miedo.

—Déjala Hibari-san —pidió serio, pensando en una excusa para salvarla, hasta que se le ocurrió algo —Haru… Haru no merece ser mordida por ti —pronunció con algo de temor, sin saber que la chica que se refugiaba tras él, abría sus ojos desmesuradamente y los encogía con dolor mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Hibari no se quitó, observó a la herbívora.

—Miura Haru, te morderé hasta la muerte —. Se abalanzó a ella, estaba por quitar al herbívoro mayor cuando Yamamoto detuvo una tonfa con su espada. Hibari se enfureció, pero al ver el rostro ido de aquella contra la que quería pelear, gruñó. Guardó sus tonfas y se retiró.

—Eres una herbívora —siseó. Miura apretó sus puños pero no refutó. Yamamoto se viró riendo un poco para aminorar la tensión.

—¿Estás bien Haru? —se mostró preocupado, ella aseveró alegre.

—Tsk, idiota. Deberías de preguntarle al décimo sí él está bien, no a la estúpida mujer —masculló molestó el albino, pero mirando de reojo a la chica.

—¿Estás bien Haru-chan? —preguntó Kyoko, Tsuna por su parte colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasagawa, ella entendió y se alejó. El futuro capo miró reservado a su amiga.

—Haru, quiero hablar contigo —. Gokudera frunció las cejas, sabía lo que venía. Yamamoto le observó preocupado. Kyoko cerró sus ojos con tristeza.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que ella dijo, para seguirlo al patio trasero de la escuela.

[***]

—¿Y Bien? ¿Las estrellas te han dicho el paradero de la persona indicada? —preguntó Hotohori al de hebras azules.

—No, sólo que está cerca —se sentó en una silla de aquella precaria habitación.

En ese momento entró Tamahome junto a sus sonrientes hermanos. Hotohori elevó una ceja, el muchacho se veía un poco animado.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó con referencia al heredero de la sangre del fénix.

—No, pero conocí a una persona interesante —sonrió un poco al ver a sus hermanitos reír como no lo hacían desde hace meses.

[***]

El viento suave pasó entre ellos. Miura cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquella frase mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos, asintió y se alejó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Caminó por largo rato, no supo cuántas horas, sólo comprendía que su sueño había sido roto, que su lazo con los Vongola fue deshecho, y que ahora ella tenía que encontrar su lugar en la vida. Obviamente seguiría siendo amiga de Tsuna-san, y de los chicos, pero al mismo tiempo; _todo se sentía diferente_.

Las palabras; "—_Estoy saliendo con Kyoko, y la amo —"_retumbaban en la mente de Haru.

Se detuvo frente a una plaza llena de bellas flores, no había nadie o eso pensó. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews a;<strong>**_Mary-chan_**_(kya~ gracias. Te quisiera dar tantos spoilers y decir tantas cosas del fic, pero no lo haré u.u gomen! gracias y un mega abrazo XD),**Viry-chamn**_****_(Muchas gracias *O* *abrazos* n—n),_**_Valeria_******_(Espero estés muy bien, y que tu lap se reparé pronto ^^ y sip, habrá celos y muchas cosas más XD *un gran abrazo*, y gracias por los ánimos y las recomendaciones musicales que me diste, me encantó la mayoría ^^)_

_¿reviews? onegai ^^_

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
